


You’re not Alone

by EveryKindOfNerd13



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DSMP HS AU, Not Beta Read, Phil has bad dad qualities, Phil is universal dad, Ranboo is in foster care, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is going through it, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo is in foster care, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but he gets it together, clingy duo, no beta we die like men, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryKindOfNerd13/pseuds/EveryKindOfNerd13
Summary: TommyInnit enters High School with alongside his bestfriend and is quickly forced to learn how to survive in the real world. Not to mention learning how to handle important people leaving and welcoming others into his home.AkaSometimes Family is an anarchist, a songwriter, a Child, a beekeeper, an author, a sheep, an architect, and their dad.AkaSleepy Bois Inc Family High School AU where Tommy is going through it with copious amounts of ADHD and Anxiety and Chaos and Shenanigans Ensue
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 29





	You’re not Alone

Ah yes, the first day of Highschool, everyone who has ever lived’s most and least anticipated day of their lives. For some it is a wonderful day where they can finally enter the world of being a teenager and begin their journey to adulthood.  
Or for most, you’re normal.  
Like Tommy, who is still laying in bed fast asleep ten minutes before the bus is supposed to arrive to pick up he and his two older brothers.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

“TOMMY!” Wilbur shouted as he busted into the room they all shared. Tommy rolled away from the light as Wilbur flicked it on. Today the light was Pink, Techno’s color, his turn for control of the volume in the bedroom. Tommy grumbled and Wilbur rushed over to the bed to rip the blankets off of him.  
“Tommy Minecraft the bus will be here no time you have to get up!” When Tommy heard his brother’s shouting he finally rolled out of bed and walked over to his dresser, pulling out his normal red baseball tee and a pair of jeans. He huffed and looked in the mirror, ruffling up his hair and using a little bit of water to fluff it up in the front before he shook his head, effectively splattering water all over the mirror which Wilbur would probably make him clean up later. He shoved his feet in his white tennis shoes and stumbled out his room, his phone quickly tucked in his back pocket. He grabbed his earbuds off the of coffee table where he’d left them the night before. He grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair at the dining table, throwing it on before grabbing a piece of toast from the plate on the island and shoving it in his mouth. He grabbed his backpack off the hook and was ushered out of the house by Wilbur.  
Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur raced to reach the bus stop where Tubbo was already waiting.  
“Hey! Big T!” Tommy called, instantly getting Tubbo’s attention who turned and grinned at his best friend.  
“Hey Tommy!” He called and stood up, reaching to punch Tommy in the shoulder just as Tommy ruffled up his hair.  
“Oh! Tommy! I actually tried to fix it today!” Tommy cackled loudly into the crisp morning air and grinned at his best friend. Tubbo, despite his frustration, chuckled and grinned back as well, and the bus pulled up. As usual, Tubbo and Tommy sat in the very back seat, across from the small seat made to fit only one person, and Techno and Wilbur sat in front of them. There was only one thing different.  
“Ok! What’s your name, new kid?” Tommy asked the strange looking and well dressed kid sitting in the usually empty one-person seat.  
“Uh, I’m Ranboo.” The boy muttered. He had black and white hair, presumably dyed that way, split straight down the middle, white on the left, and black on the right. He also had two different colored eyes. One, one the side with the black hair, the most vibrant green Tommy had ever seen on a person, and the other a very warm toned brown, the color of desert rock. He was almost unsettling to look at, but Tommy was not one to make fun of someone’s appearance. Especially because, admittedly, the guy looked really cool.  
“I’m Tommy, this is my best mate Tubbo,” Tommy gestures to Tubbo sitting next to him who waved.  
“What grade are you in Ranboo?” He asked and the clearly shy kid looked at him skeptically.  
“I’m a freshman…” he explained and Tubbo beamed.  
“Cool! Us too!” He exclaimed and Ranboo smiled softly.  
“Yeah! And we can show you around!” Tommy exclaimed, sticking out his hand for Ranboo to shake. The boy complied, and Tommy realised his strong grip.  
“Stop bothering people Tommy,” Techno grumbled over the seat and Tommy flicked the back of his eldest brothers head.  
“Shut up Tech, I’m making friends.” Techno turned to flick Tommy’s forehead before turning back around. Tommy flipped his brother the bird and turned back to Ranboo.  
“How tall are you?” He asked and the kid froze a little.  
“I’m 6’1”, Tubbo is 5’9”, Will, this one,” Tommy poked Wilbur’s beanie, earning him a glare, but he kept going, “Is 6’5”, and Techno is 6’2” and a half but he always says he’s 6’3”. So how tall are you?” Tubbo rolled his eyes.  
“I promise he’s not gonna make fun of you, he only makes fun of me.” Tubbo grumbled and Tommy put his hand over his heart in mock sadness.  
“What ever do you mean old friend? I would never make fun of such a dear comrade! It is simply friendly banter!” Tubbo rolled his eyes and swatted at Tommy.  
“Yeah yeah, sure, and Wilbur can get a girlfriend.” Wilbur whipped around to glare at Tubbo while Tommy cackled and Tubbo grinned from ear to ear.  
“I can’t believe you said that!” Tommy exclaimed, quickly being shushed by the bus driver. Tommy wiped at his eyes and quickly turned back to Ranboo.  
“No but seriously, how tall are you?” Ranboo sighed and shook his head in apparent amusement.  
“I’m 6’6”,” he finally conceded and Tommy and Tubbo both looked at him shocked before Tubbo grinned.  
“You’re the average height of the Noldor Elf.” He pointed out and Tommy chuckled at Tubbo.  
“That is such a weird thing to know.” He said, turni mg to look at his best friend with a bewildered smile.  
“What? I just saw it once on Reddit, thought it was interesting so it stuck with me.” Tommy chuckled and shook his head then looked back at Ranboo.  
“You’re bloody tall then aren’t you?” Ranboo shrugged and nodded and Tommy leaned forward to poke at Wilbur again, “this guys taller than you Will,” Tommy chastised and Wilbur sighed, taking out his earbuds.  
“That’s good for him Tommy, I really don’t care how tall people are,” he grumbled then looked at Ranboo, “No offense,” he apologized and Ranboo shook both of his hands furiously.  
“None taken,” he assured Wilbur, who nodded and put his earbuds back in, readjusting his backpack on his lap.  
“Y’know, he’s a bit of an Ass, you can tell him so.” Tommy pointed out and Ranboo chuckled.  
“It seems to me like you’re the “bit of an Ass”.” Tubbo began laughing hysterically, holding onto Tommy’s shoulder so he didn’t collapse. Tommy also heard a couple small chuckles from the seat in front of him and let out an undignified huff.  
“Oh! I’m sorry I-,” Ranboo went to apologize but Tubbo quickly shook a hand in front of his face.  
“Don’t worry about it! That was hilarious!” Tubbo exclaimed, leaning over Tommy to offer Ranboo a high five. Once he’d gotten, Tommy elbowed Tubbo off of him and while his best friend rubbed his side, Tommy turned to Ranboo with a grin.  
“I like the way you talk Big Man,” he said, and once again Tubbo had to lean over with a disclaimer.  
“Don’t worry, he’s not insulting your height, I’m the shortest one here and he calls me Big T.”  
Ranboo nodded slowly and smiled at Tommy.  
“So, where you from Ranboo?” Tommy asked and Ranboo looked up in thought.  
“I actually don’t really remember…” Ranboo muttered then shook his head and looked up.  
“Uh, it’s in my memory book, let me grab it.” Ranboo reached into his back, which was sitting between his legs and pulled out a leather back notebook with a really cool looked pen strapped to it, he opened the book, and flipped through tons of pages of writing until he reached one and stopped abruptly.  
“Uh, I came from Endstone,” He said before shutting the book and looking at Tommy and Tubbo who were looking at him quite inquisitively.  
“Uh, I struggle a lot with remembering things, so I write down names and places in this book so I can remember.” Ranboo explained and Tubbo and Tommy both nodded quickly.  
“You must take the best notes in the world!” Tubbo said and Ranboo chuckled.  
“I guess so,” he conceded and flipped to a page in his book. He wrote something down before shutting the book and putting in his bag. Before Tommy could strike up another topic of conversation, the bus arrived at the school and everyone began to file off the bus. Tommy sent Ranboo a salute and grabbed Tubbo’s arm, pulli him off the bus and toward their first class, which he had checked before, and they had together.


End file.
